


Date Night

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, FTLGBTales, FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2019, Fluff, Gray is a Super Stripper, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, They just try to enjoy Valentine's Day, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gray just wants to take his husband Natsu somewhere nice for Valentine's Day. It's too bad the ice mage's stripping has other ideas.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/gifts).



Natsu always left little baskets of goodies for his friends on Valentine's day. He was never really one to celebrate on account of he didn't really understand the day in itself. Even as a child he never got anything on the day so he saw no significance in it. What was the point of the day? What significance did it have?

His husband Gray decided to take him out to some fancy place this year. Natsu wasn't looking forward to it since he had to wear a suit.

“Why are you making me wear a penguin suit?” Natsu asked, looking at his husband Gray for the thirtieth time in an hour.

“Because you need to look nice when we get to where we're going, just trust me,” Gray responded, the man was surprisingly good at putting ties on, for someone who constantly lost his clothes.

“You should learn to keep your clothes on and focus less on tying a stupid tie for me,” Natsu retorted, sticking his tongue out briefly.

“What? When did that happen!?” Gray exclaimed, choosing to abandon tying Nat's tie while he sought out his missing clothes.

“When doesn't it happen would be a better question to ask,” Natsu said playfully, a grin appearing on his face as he watched Gray dash around gathering his own suit.

“You could have told me before I was down to my boxers, Natsu!” Gray exclaimed, going about tugging his suit back on affixing his tie and everything.

“Oi, don't you get mad at me because your superpower is stripping,” Natsu said, once more sticking his tongue out at his husband. ”I don't see what the big deal is anyway, it's just a day of the week,” he huffed.

Of course, Natsu would say that.

Gray would roll his eyes. “It's not just any day of the week, it's Valentine's Day, a day for lovers. Now, finish getting dressed before I find some reason to punish you and not give you the gift I got you,” he'd smirk at Natsu as the other pouted.

“That totally isn't fair! You're so mean!” Natsu said, crossing his arms and pouting even more. All his reactions were doing were making his husband think he was the cutest thing ever.

“Stop acting cute,” Gray said, tossing something at the other man's face. It was the pink-haired male's scarf.

Natsu would happily put his scarf on, letting out an adorable little purr as he did so. “Ah! My scarf!” he was clearly happy to have his beloved scarf back if his purring was anything to go by.

Gray would shake his head and chuckle, at least now the couple was fully dressed. “Come on, the reservation is in less than an hour,” he said, looking at Natsu.

“Oh!” Natsu exclaimed that's not what he was expecting. He was wondering what kind of place they were going to, and why. Sure it was the day for lovers but was that really the only reason? “Sorry, sorry. Let's go,” he'd smile at Gray, not smirk or grin, but a genuine smile.

Gray would wait for Natsu at the door before they would head out of their house. “Come on,” he said, grabbing the fire dragon's hand and beginning to walk along the path that led to the city.

It was nice, living in the house Natsu built in the woods. It was big enough for them to have a family if they ever chose to adopt.

The idea of having a family together someday never really seemed like a big deal to Gray, since they were both men. They would have to adopt if it came down to it.

“So, what place are we even going to?” Natsu asked, tilting his head sideways as the crisp early Spring air ruffled his fluffy spikes. He was happy and at the moment with Gray. It was nice.

“You'll see when we get there, keep your clothes on,” Gray said, winking at Natsu as the other huffed in mild annoyance.

“That should be directed at you, _super stripper_ ,” Natsu chided playfully, his tongue once more poking out before he grinned.

“What do you mean?” Gray asked, looking at Natsu since he'd yet to notice the breeze. It seemed the ice mage was once more naked.

“You're naked again, you should go find your clothes. I'll wait right here since I have no idea where we're going,” Natsu said, crossing his arms with a cheeky grin on his face.

Gray's face would turn slightly red. “ _ **NATSU**_! You're supposed to tell me when I lose an article of clothing, not wait until I'm naked to say anything!” he exclaimed, eliciting a laugh from his shorter husband.

Natsu would just continue to laugh at his husband's shocked expression, one would think after years of stripping that Gray would just know to lose his clothing was an inevitability. It was part of his training after all.

Gray would grumble to himself as he found his clothes and began pulling them back on a second time since getting dressed in the first place. It's not like he hated clothing, it just kind of happened. That was all.

“Hey, stop grumbling and pick up the pace stripper,” Natsu teased, was he trying to rile his husband up? Probably. Despite the fact that they'd been married for three years already, this was the first time Gray has insisted Natsu wore a suit and they went somewhere nice on Valentine's Day.

“Hey, don't pin this on me, it's not my fault,” Gray said, he'd look at Natsu with a mock hurt expression on his face.

“Aww, did I hurt the wittle ice mages feelings?” Natsu asked yet another grin working its way onto his face.

“I'm going to spank you if you keep being a little shit,” Gray said, growling slightly.

“Ooh, don't threaten me with a good time,” Natsu responded, winking as he grinned cheekily.

At the rate they were going they probably wouldn't make it to the place Gray had made the reservation at.

'”Oh just shut up and come on,” Gray said, grabbing Natsu by the wrist as he started to walk again.

Natsu would gather Gray's lost clothing as they walked. No sense in telling his husband since he stripped so fast, he swore it was a superpower.

The duo would eventually arrive at the restaurant, it was a new place. They had a lot of different kinds of food and Natsu had wanted to try it for some time.

“Here we are,” Gray said, revealing the place to his shorter husband.

“Holy shit! I've wanted to eat here for AGES!” Natsu said before happily hugging his husband while also handing the other back the clothes he lost a third time. “I secretly think you like to be naked,” he said.

“I do not unless we're at home in the bedroom,” Gray said a smirk on his face as he did so.

Natsu's face would flush the same shade as his hair and then darken further as his mind slid right on into the gutter no thanks to his husband. “You're a perverted popsicle!” he accused.

Gray would shake his head and merely chuckle. “You love me anyway,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, you're my perverted popsicle,” Natsu said happily. He was all smiles and blushing brightly.

“Just like you're my ash for brains,” Gray chuckled, ruffling Natsu's already messy pink hair.

The two would eventually make it into the restaurant once Gray was fully dressed again. Inside the restaurant would be a great many couples just enjoying the food.

As soon as they walked in they could see at least six people they knew. Freed and Laxus were at a table talking and eating together.

At another table was Sting and Rogue which shocked Natsu since they lived in another city, but he wasn't going to do anything.

“Shall we go to our table now?” Gray asked, breaking Natsu out from whatever it was he was staring at.

“Huh? Oh yeah!” Natsu said, smiling brightly. He would follow Gray as they were led to a table that had candles on it, as well as a bottle of champagne. “This place smells amazing,” he said happily.

Gray would chuckle, of course, Natsu would go on about the food and how it smelt to his super nose. “I'm a super stripper, and you're a super sniffer?” he asked, playfully nudging his husband as they took their seats.

Natsu would wrinkle his nose and shake his head. “No that makes me sound like a dog, I'm not a dog! I'm a dragon,” he said, poking Gray's side.

“Even if you were a dog, I'd still love you,” Gray said, kissing Nat's knuckles which caused the fire dragon to turn pink once more.

“You know just what to say to me sometimes, don't you?” Natsu asked, grinning at Gray despite being almost Erza hair color.

“You're still the cutest thing when you blush,” Gray said, knowing Natsu hated to be called cute.

Natsu would wrinkle his nose again. “I am not cute! I am ferocious!” he said, growling and everything.

Gray would stare at Natsu and eventually start laughing, he couldn't take it. Natsu was being too cute! “Oh my god, stop you're going to make me die from cute overload,” he said, trying to sound serious while laughing, but it was quite hard.

“You are so _mean_ ,” Natsu said, pouting even more at his husband as they waited for the waitress to come to take their orders. He would mock sniffle and look at Gray with a fake sad expression.

“Oh my god, Natsu!” Gray said the ice mage was essentially wheezing he was laughing so hard. “Y-you're being so fucking cute I can't!” more laughter and wheezing would erupt from the ice mage.

“I'm not cute, I'm a badass,” Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring and pouting some more. He felt that Gray was being mean, despite it not being true.

“Yes, you are a badass, but you are also really cute,” Gray said. “Well, you have the capacity to be really cute, when you're not being a brat,” he finished, nodding a bit as the waitress finally showed up to take their order. It was no surprise that it took so long, the restaurant was quite busy, and had they been late they would have lost their table.

The two would order their food, Natsu going for whatever they had that was the spiciest thing, and Gray getting some sort of normal meal a typical person could consume and not have their innards melt from.

“I'll be back with your orders in about fifteen to twenty minutes,” The waitress said, smiling sweetly at the pair before leaving.

“The food here should be really good, right?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray. Had the other eaten in the place before?

“It should be, I tried something Erza bought from here once. I liked it. I think you're going to as well,” Gray said. He was glad they were on this Valentine's date. It was nice.

“Mmm, okay,” Natsu said, taking his husband's word for it. If Gray said the food was good, it had to be, right? Gray hadn't steered him wrong before, so he didn't think he would now.

“Glad you believe me,” Gray said, smiling at his husband before taking the others hand in his own and kissing the back of it again. It was romantic and also a way to turn Natsu bright red.

“Would you stop that!?” Natsu exclaimed. He knew his husband was trying to get a rise out of him, but even though he knew he was still getting riled up. His face would turn a rather pretty shade of pink that rivaled his hair.

“You're so cute,” Gray chuckled, loving that he could still rile Natsu up despite the fact that the two of them had been married for a few years already.

“I'm not cute,” Natsu growled again, another pout working its way onto the male's face. “You're just being mean now,” he huffed.

“I'm not being mean, you're cute and I love you for it. I love all of you, even the bits you don't like about yourself,” Gray said.

 

* * *

Hope you liked it!

 


End file.
